9 (2009 Film)
Information 9 (2009) is a science fiction film that was directed by Shane Acker, who made the original short film. It is also produced by Tim Burton and Timur Bekmambetov, and the screenplay was by Pamela Pettler. The MPAA rated this film as PG-13 and the BBFC rated it 12A for moderate sustained threat. Plot During a period of economic decline, the government of a totalitarian state commissions scientists to research ways for the nation to prosper. One scientist develops an artificially intelligent brain, but before it can be properly tested, it is taken away by the government to build the Fabrication Machine, which is used to provide labor for the people and creates machines for war. Eventually the Fabrication Machine snaps under pressure and turns against humanity, programming its machines to eradicate all forms of life. The scientist later creates a set of nine numbered ragdoll-like "stitchpunks," hoping they will preserve humanity's legacy and allow life to continue. He brings them to life by transferring his soul into each of them through a mysterious talisman object, and dies as soon as he gives life to the final stitchpunk, numbered "9." 9 awakens in the scientist's laboratory, the world now a barren wasteland, and finds the talisman, which he instinctively takes with him. While exploring the ruined world, he encounters another stitchpunk, 2, who tells him of others like themselves before he is captured by the Cat Beast, which steals the talisman and takes 2 towards a towering factory in the distance. 9 escapes the attack and is found by the group of other stitchpunks consisting of 1, 5, 6, and 8, who have all been hiding in fear of the Cat Beast. 9 explains what happened to 2 and insists they save him, but 1 refuses to jeopardize their safety. 5, on the other hand, is convinced to help 9. The two enter the factory and save 2 from the Cat Beast, which is decapitated thanks to the timely arrival of 7. Noticing a socket shaped like the talisman, 9 inserts the talisman into it out of curiosity, only to have it open and inadvertently steals away 2's soul, leaving 2 lifeless. This awakens the long-dormant Fabrication Machine, prompting 9, 5, and 7 to flee. Seeking answers about the Fabrication Machine and the talisman, 9 is taken to meet 3 and 4, who reveal details about the machine's past, though they know nothing about the talisman. 5 tells 9 that 6 might have answers and return to the hideout, where 6 states they must "go back to the source," where the talisman's secrets can be found. 1, however, berates 9 for awakening the Fabrication Machine and argues that 9 will just lead them to more trouble. Suddenly, the hideout is besieged by the Winged Beast, a new machine created by the Fabrication Machine. Through a combined effort, the stitchpunks destroy the Winged Beast, though the hideout is burned down in the process. During their search for shelter, they are attacked by another new machine, the Seamstress, which kidnaps 7 and 8 and nearly kidnaps 1 as well, who is convinced to strike back against the machines. 9 infiltrates the machine factory where he is able to save 7 and destroy the Seamstress, though he arrives too late to prevent the Fabrication Machine from stealing 8's soul with the talisman. 9 and 7 escape while others ignite a barrel of gasoline and roll it into the gas-filled factory, causing the building to explode and apparently destroying the Fabrication Machine. As the stitchpunks celebrate, 5 wanders off to find the Fabrication Machine is still active, and barely manages to warn the others before the machine steals his soul. During the ensuing chase, 6 tells 9 that the souls of the dead stitchpunks are trapped inside the Fabrication Machine when he loses his soul as well, but not before he urges the others to return to "the source" rather than destroy the machine. Despite this, 1, 7, 3, and 4 plan to destroy the Fabrication Machine anyway, believing the dead souls cannot be saved. 9 decides to heed 6's final words and returns to the laboratory where he first awoke and found the talisman, determining it to be "the source." Back in the laboratory, 9 finds a message from the scientist explaining how to use the talisman. When the others begin their attack on the Fabrication Machine, 9 returns with a plan to take the talisman back from the machine and use it to retrieve the souls, intending to bait himself to the machine and sacrifice his soul. 1, however, ultimately makes the sacrifice instead, allowing 9 to use the talisman to retrieve the souls, destroying the Fabrication Machine in the process. Afterwards, 9, 7, 3, and 4 set up a memorial for 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8. 9 opens the talisman and releases the souls, which scatter across the sky. It then begins to rain, with parts of the Scientist's soul in each of the raindrops, leaving the future in the hands of the stitchpunks. Russian version version more than the American version. There was alot more character development and ALOT more story development. So tape why couldn't this have been the Russian version is better then American version? Setting In Time The time period in which the movie takes place is ambiguous. The history presented does not correspond clearly to events in actual history. The Fabrication Machine and the machines it creates are technologically advanced, but primitive electronics are also shown. When 3 or 4 projects a movie it is in grayscale (now obsolete), as is a hologram (not yet invented) of the scientist. The Stitchpunks celebrate their apparent victory over the Fabrication Machine by listening to "Over the Rainbow", a song from 1939, on a handcranked phonogragh. Characters * 9 * 2 * 5 * 1 * 8 * 6 * 7 * 3 & 4 * Scientist * Chancellor * Cat Monster * Fabrication Machine * Winged Beast * Seamstress